


You Took My Heart (And Attracted My Eyes)

by jhopefulyoongi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Minghao, Alpha Mingyu, Alpha Wonwoo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Claiming Bites, Fluff, M/M, Omega Junhui, Polyamory, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopefulyoongi/pseuds/jhopefulyoongi
Summary: Minghao's presentation sent everything into motion





	1. Chapter 1

“Junnie hyung, you’re so beautiful.” 

 

It wasn't odd for the other members to comment on his appearance, but it usually only ever happened during interviews or during v lives. Leaning over him and whispering it while he was still half asleep thought? That had never happened before. 

 

Also, very surprisingly, it had came from Minghao, who had come to sit on the edge of his bed before the sun was even up. Minghao’s hand came towards him, and he almost flinched away due to shock, but he didn't, and he was rewarded with Minghao’s warm fingers running through his recently re dyed hair and caressing the back of his neck. 

 

It should have instantly concerned him, there should have been a million alarms going off in his head,  Minghao was never so openly affectionate towards him, hardly ever the one to start  their skinship or give him compliments, but his sleepy mind didn't pick anything up. And neither did his nose, he should have definitely smelled it, the thick and musky scent of a Alpha who had just presented. 

 

Thankfully, Wonwoo and Soonyoung HAD picked it up. Thought they were asleep, something told both of them to awake up. They saw Minghao leaning over Jun and petting him, whispering sweet words so close to his soft skin and into his ears, the innocent Omega not knowing what was going on he was so tired. 

 

Wonwoo moved faster than he ever had before, ignoring Sooyoung's voice to wait a second, he grabbed Minghao and forced him off of the bed, picking him up and shoving him out of the room, ignoring his loud growls and excessive screams and protests. 

 

“Wonwoo?” Jun called in confusion, sitting up in bed, wide eyes turning to Soonyoung as the rest of their roommates woke up from the commotion. 

 

“Are you okay, Junnie?” Soonyoung asked, just as a precaution. 

 

“What? Of course I am! What is Wonwoo doing to Minghao?” he asked, struggling to get out of his sheets. 

 

“Nothing,” Soonyoung said, pressing a hand in the center of the Omega’s chest. “Don't worry, alright? Wonwoo is just keeping you both safe and from any regret.” 

 

“What’s going on?” Vernon croaked, coming up to Jun's bed wrapped in his blanket. He took a seat on the edge and Soonyoung ran a comforting hand through the young Omega's hair, just like Minghao had done to him not that long ago. Something clicked in his head at seeing the action, but he wasn't sure what it was, his thoughts still weren't clear enough. 

 

“Minghao presented. Must have happened sometime during the night, Wonwoo and I woke up and he was in Junhui’s bed.” 

 

Presented? That couldn't be. The only ones who had not presented yet were Minghao, who was running a bit late, and Dino. It wouldn't have happened all of a sudden, out of nowhere, just like that….right? But the logical side of him knew that that's exactly what happened, because that's what always happened. Out of nowhere, no warning involved. 

 

“.....Are you okay, hyung?” Dino asked, also coming over wrapped in a sheet and climbing into bed with him, cuddling close into his side. 

 

“I’m okay,” Jun assured him.

 

Just then, Minghao’s yells were cut off and they heard a door slam shut and ot a moment after, Seungcheol and Jeonghan wandered into their room, the latter curled protectively around their leader. They were followed in by a sleepy Seokmin, who waddled over to Soonyoung’s bed and fell back asleep. 

 

“Wonwoo, Jisoo, Seungkwan, Mingyu and Jihoon are gonna tell him what to do and make sure he stays in there.” Seungcheol said, ignoring the growl from Jeonghan. 

 

Soonyoung got up from the bed. “I should probably go help them, eventually Minghao is gonna be freaked out over what he did.”

 

“‘What he did?’” Junhui repeated, starting to feel irritable. “All he did was sit by me and talk to me, he didn't do _ anything wrong.  _  Minghao would never hurt me!”

 

“He tried to come onto you.” Soonyoung reminded him. 

 

“He couldn't help it! It’s not like he did anything to me, that would be different, but he didn't, and he never would.” Junhui defended Minghao, almost tearfully. 

 

“Of course he wouldn't,” Seungcheol agreed with him. “I know Junhui, we all know, okay?” 

 

“He rubbed his scent all over you,” Jeonghan said angrily into the leader's neck, nibbling at the claim mark there and ignoring everything else in the room and just holding onto Seungcheol like he was afraid one of them was gonna snatch him from his arms. 

 

“He didn't rub on me, I gave him a hug and it got on me.” Seungcheol said, reaching back to pat his cheek. 

 

“Why would you hug a Alpha that just presented?” Jeonghan said, the jealousy evident in his voice. 

 

“Because he probably felt scared with all of you nutcases surrounding him and holding him down.” Seungcheol said, not knowing every word he said was scaring Jun more and more. 

 

“It’s what we’re supposed to do, baby.” Jeonghan said with an irritable sigh. 

 

Seungcheol sighed and untangled himself from his Alpha. Or rather, one of his Alpha’s. “Junhui, if you really are okay, don't worry about a thing.  He’ll be back to his old self before you even know it.” 

 

Minghao didn't return to his old self. It had been a week since Minghao had presented and had went through his first rut, and he hadn't spoken a word to Junhui. He had hardly spoken to anyone, besides Soonyoung and Jihoon. Junhui knew why. Just as Seungcheol had been kind of like a Omega mentor to him when he had first presented when he was still a trainee, Soonyoung and Jihoon were mentoring Minghao. Usually Jisoo and Jeonghan took on that roll, they had mentored Jihoon, Soonyoung, Wonwoo, Mingyu and Seungkwan. But Jeonghan still hadn't forgiven Minghao for getting his sent on Seungcheol, and even though Jisoo wasn't mad at him for it, knowing it wasn't his fault, he didn't wanna piss Jeonghan off anymore, and allowed for Jihoon and Soonyoung to step in. 

 

Jun knew it must be hard for Minghao, he knew it was hard for him when he presented, but he couldn't help but feel hurt. None of the others had ever shut him or any of the other members out when their time came. He couldn't force it though, he had to be patient, they all did. 

 

That didn't stop him from (according to Dino) acting quite pathetically. Looking at Minghao with his big sad eyes during mealtimes and practice, silently begging to be acknowledged. 

 

Minghao left their bedroom to go sleep in the backroom with Mingyu and Jihoon, and Soonyoung and Wonwoo followed after him. Jeonghan and Seungcheol had moved into the “honey room” with Jisoo, and Seungkwan and Seokmin moved in and took Soonyoung and Minghao’s old beds. Or rather Seokmin took Minghao’s old bed and Seungkwan went to go spoon Vernon. 

 

Junhui waited for him to come back, he waited for what Seungcheol said to be true, because the leader had never led him wrong before. But the way everything was going, he was starting to think this would be the time the leader broke his streak. 

 

Junhui rose early as he always did and dragged himself into the kitchen to make himself some tea. It was a particularly peaceful morning, the dorm was quiet, he could hear the birds chirping and soft snores down the hall coming from the bedrooms. 

 

He held the steaming cup in his head and thought of nothing in particular. His body ached from practice and he felt a little lost and sad, but there was nothing he could do about that. He didn't hear Wonwoo come down the hall, and was only alerted when he sat down next to him, coffee in hand.

 

“Morning,” Wonwoo said, voice even deeper (if that was even possible) from sleep. 

 

“Morning,” Junhui whispered back, eyes down at the finger he was using to trace shapes on the table. Junhui didn't notice, but Wonwoo saw the shape he was tracing over and over again was the infinity symbol. They both fell silent again, nothing but the occasional sound of sipping or a soft sigh. Now that he thought about it, he and Wonwoo hadn't spent much time together the last few weeks either, which had only made him feel even more lonely. 

 

“Wonwoo?”

 

Wonwoo hummed in answer, taking a sip from his mug. 

 

“Is Minghao okay?” 

 

Wonwoo made a choking noise and struggled to swallow down his coffee. “Why the fuck are you asking about him?” 

 

Junhui looked at him, completely shocked. Partly because Wonwoo hardly ever swore and partly because well…the pure hostility. “What do you mean?”

 

“Why are you asking about him?” Wonwoo repeated.

 

“Because he hasn't spoken a word to me.”  Junhui said, starting to feel a bit irritated at Wonwoo’s behavior. 

 

“Why do you  _ want  _ him to talk to you?” Wonwoo asked angrily, slamming his mug down on the table. Junhui flinched, but only because some of the flying coffee and burned the fingers he had on the tabletop. 

 

“Wonwoo?”

 

“Do you know what he could have done to you?” Wonwoo shouted, either forgetting that everyone else was sleeping or just not caring.  He had never seen this side of Wonwoo. He could feel the Alpha pheromones, smell them, could feel the dominance and command coming off of him. “You’re so stupid! You know, right?” Junhui flinched. Wonwoo kept on, his teeth grinding together. “I’ve been sleeping in that room, watching him and protecting you and-asking me how he’s doing? First you defend him and now this? I can't believe-”

 

Suddenly a hand grabbed Wonwoo by the shoulder. “That’s enough.” 

 

“Hyung.” Wonwoo protested.

 

“I said enough. We need to talk, come on.” Jeonghan gripped him by the neck gently and didn't let go until he complied and followed him out. 

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” He heard Jisoo yell at the same time that Seungcheol shuffled into the room. Junhui looked at him and whimpered softly, the older Omega not hesitating before he came forward and hugged him close.

 

“It’s okay, baby, it's okay. Did Wonwoo scare you? Look at me, Junnie.” Junhui looked at him and Seungcheol wiped at the tears trickling their way down his cheeks. 

 

“He said I was stupid.” Junhui whispered. “I asked him about Minghao.” 

 

Seungcheol paused. “You know….you know he didn't mean that.” Another pause. “Well, either way, I’m gonna kick his ass. He should know to control his temper.” Junhui didn't even know Wonwoo  _ had  _ a temper. He had never seen the Alpha seriously lose his cool before, and he didn't even know why Wonwoo had gotten angry. He had seen them together, stretching together before and after practice, giving each other water bottles, making light conversation on the way to schedules, acting totally normal, nothing had made Junhui think that Wonwoo was actually mad at Minghao, until just a few moments ago. 

 

Seungcheol shock his head and wiped another tear. “You’re not stupid okay? And Wonwoo doesn't think you are either. He just said that because…..” Seungcheol didn't finish, and instead started talking softly to himself. “......Seriously has no excuse……...What does he think he’s doing…..Lost his damn mind…” 

 

Jeonghan came back in, frazzled and tired looking. “Can't I ever sleep in?” he asked no one in particular, taking a seat. 

 

“You always sleep in.” Seungcheol reminded him. 

 

“Our pretty Junnie is getting all the single Alpha’s in the house riled up,” Jeonghan sighed, petting his head and smiling when Junhui preened at the affection, his tears starting to dry up. “Shua and I are gonna have a serious talk with him, Jun. He’s gonna apologize for being an asshole.” 

 

“I just don't understand why he’s mad.” Junhui said, not noticing the shared look between Jeonghan and Seungcheol over his head.  “I thought everyone understood that Minghao wasn't like that at all…” 

 

“Wonwoo does,” Jeonghan assured him. “He’s the one being stupid.” 

 

“What do you mean?” Junhui asked.

 

“Our Junnie is so innocent~” Jeonghan said, smile almost sad. 

 

Junhui looked at Seungcheol for an explanation, but the other Omega was conveniently looking at the spilled mug of coffee on the table, and had suddenly decided to start cleaning it up.

 

“Baby don't.” Jeonghan whined. “Come back to bed with me.” 

 

Seungcheol looked absolutely scandalized. “All the kids are awake, we can't go back to sleep. And you wanna leave Jisoo alone to handle Wonwoo?”

 

“Shua is better at talking to people.” 

 

“No.”

 

The longest sigh ever. “Fine.” 

 

“What’s going on?” 

 

Junhui froze at the husky voice, at the sight of Minghao standing in the doorway, his sweats hanging low on his hips and long fingers running through his brown hair. He looked up and their eyes met, just for a moment, before Soonyoung shoved Minghao to the side and shuffled into the room, “Need. Coffee.” he said, starting to bang around in the cabinets. 

 

“Wonwoo is being a drama queen.” Jeonghan said, casually. Junhui was surprised, he talked to the younger like he did before he had presented, maybe he had finally learned to forgive. That, or Jisoo and Seungcheol hyung had threatened him into getting over himself. The latter was much more probable. 

 

“Yeah, I heard him.” Soonyoung said once he had taken a sip, Minghao hovering awkwardly around the doorway as Mingyu also walked in. 

 

“I told the others to go back to sleep.” Mingyu told Jeonghan who had since taken a seat and took Seungcheol into his lap. Mingyu accepted the coffee Soonyoung handed him with a small thanks. “What did hyung do?” 

 

“He’s mad at me.” Junhui said as if he was admitting to a horrible crime. And to him he was. First Minghao wasnt talking to him, and now he was driving Wonwoo away, he was losing two of his best friends and causing trouble for all the other members.  If he was a puppy his ears would have been hanging just as low as his head was. 

 

“What the hell? Why?” Mingyu asked. 

 

“I’m going back to bed.” Junhui mumbled, getting up and shuffling out of the room, no one trying to stop him. He could hear Jisoo lecturing Wonwoo as he passed by the smallest room, but couldn't make anything out, and he didn't stay around to try to. 

 

“Jun hyung,” Chan called softly from his top bunk when he walked in. 

 

“Go back to sleep.” Jun said, stopping for a moment to reach up and stroke his hair. Under his gentle fingers, their youngest cuddled into his pillow and easily fell back to sleep.

 

After checking that everyone else was knocked out, Seungkwan drooling on Vernon's shoulder and Seokmin hanging halfway off his bed, Junhui entered his own, pulling the covers up and over his head and handling against the wall, begging for sleep to take away his thoughts. 

 

…

 

When he woke up, the dorm was loud, but in a good way, the way he was used too. He could hear the kids laughing,  Jihoon yelling at them to quiet down because he was in the middle of a game, a gleeful shout from Seungcheol when someone came back home with food. 

 

“I’m sorry, Junnie.”

 

Junhui jumped. “Wonwoo! You scared the hell out of me.” He sat up to see the Alpha sitting at the end of his bed. 

 

Wonwoo gave him a smile that failed to reach his eyes. “Sorry.”

 

Junhui looked at Wonwoo, Wonwoo looked at Junhui.

 

“Like I was saying,” Wonwoo said suddenly, breaking the silence. “ I shouldn't have acted like that, it was inappropriate. I know Minghao really isn't a danger to you. I’m sorry if I hurt you in any way, and I’m sorry I called you stupid, I didn't mean it, and I know just because I apologize it doesn't mean you have to forgive me.” 

 

“Did Josh hyung tell you to say all that?” 

 

“He told me to say what I thought was right.” Wonwoo sighed. “He misses you.” 

 

“What?” Junhui asked.

 

“You asked me about Minghao. He misses you.” Wonwoo paused. “He thought about you during his rut, kept saying your name.”

 

“Wonwoo!” Junhui protested. 

 

“It’s fine.” Wonwoo said. “He’s not the only one who does.”

 

Junhui didn't know what to say. He didn't understand what Wonwoo was even trying to say by that.

 

Wonwoo let out a laugh that could be described as nothing else but bitter. ‘You really don't know.” He said, but when he turned to look at Junhui his eyes were neither bitter or angry, they were soft, and almost sad. 

  
Junhui stared back at him with his innocent eyes and all he could do was sigh. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: I love Jungyu

As the months went by Wonwoo started drifting away from him, and Minghao continued on doing the same. Their relationship changed just as quickly as his looks did, in a matter of a month or two Minghao’s jaw had became more defined, he put on more muscle, and he had stopped with most of his former cute act.   

 

As for Junhui, his loneliness only increased. He wasn't the type to want everyones attention, but he wanted  _ someone.  _ He  _ needed someone.  _ He was close with and loved all the members, but he didn't want to bother them. Not because they would be annoyed, but because he knew they would welcome him with a smile and kind words. He knew Seungcheol would postpone a date with Jisoo and Jeonghan to go get coffee with him, knew that Seokmin would let him sleep in his bed, knew that Soonyoung and Chan would halt there playing to let him join, knew that he was welcome to be the third wheel on one of Vernon and Seungkwan’s dates even. He didn't want them to have to do any of that though. 

 

So he stayed quiet, stayed feeling guilty and sad and put on a smile for the camera and for anyone who looked at him. He knew not everyone was convinced, Seungcheol seemed to be on to him, and if he was of course the other two were as well. Nothing was ever a secret between those three, never a thought that wasn't spoken out loud. 

 

Jun was  jealous of them,  he wish he still had someone he could be that close too. 

 

He was pandering over those thoughts at eleven at night, just as their bedroom door flew open and Mingyu banged on in, throwing his stuff down on Soonyoung’s old bed. 

 

“I’m so TIRED of them,” was all the explanation he gave to the rest of them before wrapping himself into a burrito and throwing himself back, earning a whack in the head from the wall. 

 

Vernon’s wheezing laugh came from somewhere in the darkness and so did the sound of Seungkwan scolding him even though he sounded just as amused. 

 

“Can I sleep?” Chan demanded from the top bunk over Vernon and Seungkwan. 

 

“Sorry, Channie.” Mingyu said. 

 

“‘Channie?’” Chan repeated in disgust before huffing loud enough for them all to hear and noisily turning around in bed. 

 

All of them, even Chan, shared a small giggle and Junhui fell asleep feeling an overwhelming amount of affection for all of his roommates and maybe not feeling as lonely as he did before. 

 

When he woke up Mingyu was sleeping on the floor next to his bed. Which he only found out when he got up and stepped on him. 

 

As Mingyu woke up screaming, he also accidentally grabbed Jun by the ankle, making him trip and sending him down to fall on top of him. 

 

“Oops.” Jun giggled right above Mingyu’s face, his lips pulling all the way back in that cute way they did to show off all of his teeth, the one that made the corners of his eyes crinkle up and his cheeks to plump out. “Sorry Mingyu.”

 

Mingyu sighed in response and wrapped his arms around him, rolling them both over to their sides before letting him go. “You’re heavy.” He told him, closing his eyes. Jun just laughed again. “Why are you sleeping on the floor?” Jun asked Mingyu. 

 

“I don’t know,” Mingyu replied, eyes still shut.  “I think I fell out of bed and just kept rolling until I hit something solid.” 

 

“The dorm is so quiet,” Junhui observed, rolling part of Mingyu’s blanket into a ball and using it as his pillow.

 

“That’s dangerous.” Mingyu said and they both giggled at the jab at their fellow members. 

 

“We should go out!” Junhui said.

 

Mingyu made a choking noise. “Go out?”

 

Junhui blinked innocently at him. “Yeah, since everyone else went out, so should we! Wanna get coffee? Hyung will treat you~” He cooed, reaching out to tickle the underside of his arm teasingly. 

 

Mingyu, who had recovered from his random coughing fit, sat up and straightened out his back. 

 

“Let’s get up, then.” 

 

Mingyu and Junhui were close, of course they were, but Junhui could probably count the number of times they had hung out together, just the two of them, on his hands. Mingyu was usually with Minghao, and Junhui with Wonwoo, and the four of them often spent time together as their own little group within the group. 

 

Mingyu was good company. He was everything warm and friendly with his puppy like behavior, bright smiles and sparkly eyes. 

 

“Thank you for spending time with me.” Junhui said, before he could help himself, right when they were just outside of the cafe they all usually frequented.

 

Mingyu looked at him for a moment, Junhui guessed it was because he had said something so pitiful. Mingyu then gave him one of his dazzling smiles, also probably because he felt bad for him.  “Thank you for inviting me.” Mingyu said. 

 

“‘What kind of cheesy line.’” Junhui said, in a poor imitation of Minghao while hitting him on the shoulder. 

 

Mingyu let out his usual ugly laugh and Junhui joined him, the couple quietly giggling together as they shuffled into the warmth of the cafe. They got their usual orders but when Junhui went to reach for his wallet Mingyu was already handing over his card. 

 

“I’ll get it this time.” Mingyu smiled. When he saw Jun about to protest he said, “You can get it next time.” 

 

Except Mingyu didn't let him get it next time. They went shopping for a bit and Mingyu suddenly decided to get him a present, taking the cutesy Neo keychain off of its rack that Jun had been considering buying and paying for him. And then they went out for lunch, and when Jun came out of the bathroom he saw that Mingyu had already paid for them. 

 

“What happened to me getting it next time?” Jun asked him as they started back home. 

 

Mingyu just shrugged. “I just wanted to pay for you.” 

 

“Coups would be amazed.” Jun laughed. “Thank you, though.” 

 

“Of course, Junnie.”  

 

Junhui flinched at the nickname and Mingyu noticed. 

 

“What? Can only Minghao and Wonwoo call you that suddenly?” Mingyu spat out their names like it was something sour.

 

“No.” Junhui said, playing with the Neo keychain that he had decided to attach onto the zipper of his parka. “I’m sorry. Of course you can call me that too, Mingyu.’

 

“Moon Junnie~” Mingyu sang when Junhui looked down the pavement, feeling bad. “My Moon Junnie, Our Moon Junnie, I could never be mad at you, don’t look so down.” Mingyu patted his head like he was Chan or Seungkwan. “I’m sorry. It was my fault, right? I should have known better, been more sensitive,  I know how sad you are.”

 

Jun bit his lip. “Am I that obvious?” 

 

Mingyu decided not to mention that it was because he had been watching Junhui for so many years that he was able to read his emotions so well. “We all know.” Mingyu watched carefully  when he continued, “Wonwoo and Minghao definitely know.” 

 

Yes, Mingyu had been jealous of Wonwoo all these years, and Minghao too recently, but that didn't stop him from immediately back pedaling when he saw that Junhui was suddenly teary eyed. That hadn't been his intention, he never wanted to hurt Junhui or his feelings, even if he wasn't the one he was mad or sad about. 

 

“I mean-” he tried.

 

“Yeah. Well. They’re both jerks! And I don't care about either of them either!” Junhui said, even as he started crying. With a deciding nod of his head, Junhui started running towards the dorm. 

 

“Junhui!” 

 

Luckily for Mingyu, Junhui had stopped just outside of the entrance, his head hanging down and his hands clenched into fists around the paws of his sweater and parka. 

 

“Mingyu,” Junhui said softly, sounding the exact opposite of what his body was saying.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I want to go to a park.” A tremble in his small voice. 

 

“So I’ll bring you to one.” 

 

And Mingyu did. He held Junhui’s trembling hand in his and sat with him under a pretty tree, sharing a small bench as the birds chirped their songs and a swing swung back and forth from the wind, waiting for a child to get out of school and come play on it. 

 

Sometime between them sitting down and a random jogger going by, Junhui had started to cry. Without a word, Mingyu wrapped a arm around him and ignored the leap of his heart when Junhui rested his head on his shoulder and wrapped both of his arms around one of his. 

 

Mingyu was confused, because he shouldn't be happy. Well, he wasn't happy per say. He could never be happy when Junhui wasn't happy, but something in him was trembling with delight.  Because Junhui was with him, because Junhui was showing him his most vulnerable image, because Junhui wanted his comfort and trusted him. 

 

Mingyu had always wanted that. 

 

He had always…..always tried to hide it. He saw how well Wonwoo and Junhui got along, knew in his heart that they understood each other and that Wonwoo could protect Junhui and make him happy. The three of them had all presented within months of each other, but Wonwoo had made it first, and made a point to the other Alpha’s that he intended on Junhui being his.

 

But that was years ago, right? Wonwoo hadn't done anything, had never even made it clear to Junhui what eventually intended on doing. And now he was making Junhui sad and miserable. 

 

Wonwoo was no longer the best fit for Junhui. 

  
Mingyu was going to let himself take a chance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is moonsjunhui if you want to come scream at me


	3. Chapter 3

Hansol’s claiming was perhaps one of the most intense things Junhui had ever seen. The claim bites often only took place after months or even years of courting an Omega. The days of rushing an Omega the moment they presented were supposed to be ancient, and Junhui had never witnessed it. 

 

Until a normal and regular day of practice during Pretty U promotions. Hansol had suddenly stopped dancing, he looked faint,  a hand on his head and his face so pale it was nearly green. Junhui, who was only a few steps away from him at the time, had barely caught a whiff of a new Omega’s first heat, when something moved passed him so fast his hair fluttered. He blinked and the next thing he saw was Seungkwan on top of Hansol and sinking his teeth into his neck. 

 

Hansol had made a cracked whimpering sound, had cupped the back of Seungkwan’s neck with trembling fingers, and stared up at the ceiling with glossy eyes as the smell of arousal spread throughout the air. 

 

Seungcheol began  _ shrieking _ and Jisoo carried him out of the room while Jeonghan ushered the rest of them out of the room, leaving the now bonded pair alone. They had came out only hours later, nothing out of place but the bruising and bloody mark on Hansol’s neck and the fact Seungkwan refused to let him go. 

 

Seungcheol was huffing and puffing instantly, ranting and raving, hand gestures loud and tongue sharp enough to even shut Jeonghan up while he lectured Seungkwan while some staff tore Hansol away and brought him to the doctor for a checkup and suppressants.. He claimed to have never seen something so out of control in his life, 

 

(Though there was a rumor that Jisoo and Jeonghan had bit Seungcheol only after a few weeks of knowing the leader, just days after he had presented as a Omega himself. No one was ever brave enough to ever ask any of them if it was true or not.) 

 

Junhui was just glad no one had banged in their practice room. It was performance units holy place. 

 

Oh. And of course, that Hansol was okay. The new Omega hadn't seemed mad or bothered at  Seungkwan’s actions at all, and had done nothing but look at him with glittering eyes and a crooked smile when he had came back from the hospital, clammering into his lap for a cuddle a few seconds later. 

 

Junhui had presented almost a year after coming to Korea to train. Usually, when  any Omega presented, they immediately got several suitors, people who wanted to court them. No one had approached Junhui, not even the person, at the time, he had hoped would. But he put it on the back burner, because there was more important things for him to think about. 

 

The thoughts of being courted had continued to be on in the back of his mind for two more years after that, but when he saw Seungkwan and Hansol together, they surfaced once again. Only a few months after that, a bit after Very Nice promotions, Minghao had presented. 

 

And now here he was. 

 

Junhui couldn't deny that he wanted a mate now. Or at least someone to show interest in him, to pay just a little attention to him. 

 

Mingyu gave him attention. They had grown closer over the last few weeks. They often went off together to get coffee, shop, or have a meal. Mingyu asked him about his day, even if they had spend it all as a group, he  Just the two of them. On stage, Mingyu’s charms could kill. Off of it, he was still charming, but in a different way. Like a clumsy puppy. 

 

It was cute. 

 

Junhui didn't want to get his hopes up. They were friends, Mingyu probably just noticed he wasn't doing great and had decided to spend more time with him. Either way, he wasn't going to push him away or protest. Even though, somewhere in his heart, Junhui hoped that there was something more. 

 

“Oh Junnie is pretty~” Mingyu cooed as Jun checked out his hair in the mirror. 

 

Junhui swatted at him, smiling and laughing as Mingyu continued to make cooing noises at him, approaching quickly and grabbing at Jun's sides, making him shriek. 

 

Behind them, squished onto a couch with Seokmin and Jihoon, Wonwoo and Minghao were silently fuming to themselves. But no seemed to notice it, the scowl that shaped Minghao’s face, the curl of Wonwoo’s lips in a silent snarl. Except for Jisoo, who quickly nudged Seungcheol and Jeonghan and gestured to the pair. 

 

Jeonghan smirked. As expected of him. “Is that jealousy I see?” He sang, loud enough for only his mates to hear. 

 

“These kids drive me insane.” Seungcheol huffed, leaning back into Jisoo as his stress levels instantly started to skyrocket. 

 

“What’s wrong, baby?” Jisoo said, running his fingers over the Omega’s firm shoulders. 

 

“It’s their own fault! No mercy! They should either say something or move on and leave Junhui and Mingyu to it.” Seungcheol said, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Jeonghan said, tilting his head in question, leaning himself back into Seungcheol to join the cuddle fest. 

 

“Hasn’t Jun suffered enough?.” Seungcheol asked. 

 

“I mean…..all this drama  _ is _ kind of entertaining.”

 

“You’re too cruel, Jeonghan.” Jisoo said, even though he sounded just as amused and enthusiastic about the whole thing as Jeonghan. 

 

“You two are actually hell spawns.” 

 

…… 

 

Junhui was surprised he hadn't seen it sooner. Shocked. Had he been too self absorbed? 

 

Always sitting together, disappearing at the same time, bickering and teasing each other, giving in to each other more easily, allowing the other to enter his work space, the softened expressions….

 

Jihoon was courting Seokmin! Or maybe they were even already mated to each otherr! Though Junhui didn't see any marks on Seokmin’s neck….

 

The pair of them had tagged along with him and Mingyu for dinner. He was almost annoyed, until he saw Seokmin’s excited bouncing at the thought of food they didn't have to order in or cook at the dorm. Jihoon had seemed oddly more dressed up, as he usually wore a mask, no makeup, a hat, and baggy clothes when he left the dorm. But today he was wearing a recently purchased cap, a pinstriped button up he had rolled up to his forearms and some light washed ripped jeans, and he definitely hadn't  washed off his makeup yet, foundation even looked like it had been reapplied. Seokmin was in a similar state, big yellow knitted sweater, shiny boots and black trousers that hugged his thighs while sporting more eyeliner than had been there earlier in the day. 

 

It didn't really occur to him until after they had ordered food, Jihoon placed some nicely chunks of meat from one of his bowels into Seokmin’s. 

 

It was something he had seen Jisoo and Jeonghan do to Seungcheol for years, and something Seungkwan had been doing to Hansol for the last few months. It was a tradition, unlike rush claiming, that had not died out. Alpha’s giving Omega’s the best parts of their meals to show them they could support them, keep them and their children well fed. 

 

It clicked and Junhui choked on a pepper that was half way down. While the three of them looked at him in concern, Junhui wildly pointed to the two of them while Mingyu handed him a glass of water. 

 

Once Junhui had inhaled half the glass and had collected himself enough, he exclaimed, “You two! A thing! Right?” 

 

Jihoon blinked at him, and then looked Seokmin. “I didn't think Jun would be the first one to notice.”

 

Seokmin nodded at Junhui and then shrugged. “It wasn't like we were hiding it….we just didn't make any sort of announcement.” 

 

Junhui reached across the table and slapped Seokmin’s arm a couple of times. “You need to tell me everything! As soon as we get home, me, you, Seungcheol, Hansol, Chan can stay too, we need to discuss!” Junhui said as Mingyu enthusiastically congratulated Jihoon, who blushed and mumbled something incoherent before quickly busying himself with eating. 

 

“Aw, this is cute, we’re your first double date~” Junhui said. It was meant to be teasing, but the moment he realized what he said, he went bright red. “I mean-” 

 

Mingyu laughed next to him and his heart fluttered. 

 

“You’re first double outing!” Junhui scrambled to recover, because he didn't want Mingyu to think that he thought of their outings as dates, even though he sometimes did. “Anyways! Seokmin, have I ever told you how well yellow suits you??!!” 

 

…..

 

Seungcheol was weeping and drinking soju, Chan was laying on his stomach with his legs waving back and forth, and Hansol had his cheeks stuffed with snacks and his butt on several pillows as they all listened to the story of how Jihoon asked Seokmin out. Junhui was wrapped in a blanket and was almost sitting in his lap. 

 

The door was locked tightly, all the Alpha’s turned out for the night. 

 

“Who knew Jihoon hyung could be so romantic?” Chan said dreamily, when Seokmin wrapped up the story of giant bouquets and romantic lyrics. 

 

“I always thought I was okay with how me and Seungkwan did things,” Hansol said. He chewed for a moment and then continued, “But now I’m just thinking ‘Where the hell are  _ my _ flowers?’” 

 

“Does Seungkwan not give you flowers weekly?” Seokmin asked in confusion. 

 

“Weekly flowers?? The most I ever got was some pretty weeds when we were walking around outside! And I ended up being allergic to them!” 

A sniffle made them all look at Seungcheol, who was sporting silent tears. 

 

“I’ve never gotten flowers either.” He whispered sadly, looking pretty put out. 

 

Chan let out a scandalized gasp. “Jisoo and Jeonghan hyung have never given you flowers?” 

 

Seungcheol shook his head. 

 

“You’re mates don’t deserve you.” Chan told Hansol and Seungcheol, and no one could tell if he was kidding or not. All they knew that some fellow Omega’s today were Awakened™. 

 

“What about you, Jun hyung?” Seokmin asked. “Does Mingyu give you flowers or anything?” 

 

“Mingyu?” Junhui asked, warmth crawling over his face instantly. “No….it's not….like that.”

 

“It’s not?” Hansol asked, around another mouthful, a hand on top of their pouting hyungs head which was now in his lap. “I thought for sure you two were a thing.” 

 

“We’re just friends. We’ve just been hanging out more, I guess.” Junhui shrugged, suddenly not in the mood to gossip. He got up from Seokmin’s bed and started trudging over to his own bed. 

 

“I’m gonna sleep now, goodnight everyone.” 

 

A few hours later, someone crawled into Junhui’s bed with him. Guessing by the smell of soju, it was Seungcheol. 

 

“Don't worry, Junnie~” He said, right in his ear. “Mingyu, Wonwoo and Minghao will all come around. You’ll get lots and lots of love~” 

 

Junhui’s heart stung at the mention of all three of them together, so he just covered his face and went back to sleep. 

 

…….. 

 

The next morning, Jisoo and Jeonghan were receiving the silent treatment and trying to figure out why, and Seungkwan was wondering why Hansol would look at him, only to look away from him with a pout when he looked back at him. 

 

Junhui had fun giggling about it with Seokmin and Chan, the three of them refusing to spill the other Omega’s secret grudges against their mates when they were questioned. 

 

The amusement got them through practice all day long, until they were eventually told to go home. Jihoon went to his studio, and Seokmin, who was still cackling, went with him. Chan and Soonyoung decided to stay and work on some other choreography they had been planning for the next album. 

 

The remaining nine members went home together, but there wasn't much talking. Their was a heavy feeling in the air, and he noticed that it wasn't just with the two sets of mates.  For some reason, Mingyu, Minghao and Wonwoo were all visibly pissed off about something, and after just a few seconds of observing, he realized what they were pissed off at was each other. 

 

When they got to the dorm, Junhui immediately went to his room and closed the door behind him. He was just organizing some of his clothes when the door opened and Mingyu walked in with a purpose. Before Junhui could open his mouth Mingyu took him by the shoulders, his grip tight.

 

“Junhui hyung, will you let me court you?” 

 

“Mingyu, you bastard!” 

 

Wonwoo entered the room. He took one look at the two of them and pushed Mingyu away from Junhui. “Don't listen to him Junhui, let me court you instead!” He hesitated. “Please, Junnie?” 

 

“I-”

 

“NO!” Minghao was panting, as if he had ran from some place, even though the dorm wasn't even that big and they had all entered at the same time. “Jun….” Minghao  swallowed thickly, he was sweating and his hand was trembling on the doorknob. “Junhui hyung, I know I haven't been fair or kind to you recently, but please let me make it up to you, please consider me….” 

 

They all looked at Junhui, all eyes pleading, waiting for his answer. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will seungcheol and hansol ever get their flowers? find out NEXT chapter
> 
> oh yeah....find out Jun's reply next time too. I wasnt planning on ending the chapter like this but it happened


	4. Chapter 4

“Junnie, you should come back inside.” 

 

Junhui was curled up on the fire escape at the back of the dorm, his arms wrapped tightly around his body, trying  to ignore the bitter cold of the wind. He had nothing but a hoodie and some ripped jeans on, and the cold November air nipped at his skin mercilessly. Junhui ignored Jeonghan and huddled against the side of the their building, keeping his eyes straight. 

 

“It’s cold out here.” Jeonghan said, a shiver in his voice. 

 

It was probably stupid of him to ignore their oldest Alpha, especially for the second time, but he did it anyways. 

 

“Seungcheol is worried about you,” Jeonghan tried. Knowing how close the two Omega’s were, he thought that it was probably what was most likely going to get him back in. “We made ramen and tea” Mingyu made ramen and tea, Junhui corrected his his head, and cowered into himself just at the thought of the Alpha.  “Why don't you come warm up and have some?” 

 

When Junhui didn't respond, Jeongha let out a soft sigh. 

 

“Well,” Jeonghan said. “It’ll still be here when you want some, and when you want to come in, you can eat alone if you want.” Junhui felt his steady gaze on the back of his head for at least another minute, before Jeonghan’s weight left the top landing and he heard the window shut. 

 

Junhui let out a sigh once he was gone, and through his teary eyes, he watched the night sky, wishing that he could see the stars. When he was a kid he would look out his bedroom window from his bed and look at them until his eyes would drop shut and he would fall asleep, it had always comforted him and distracted him from his fear of the dark. There was nothing more that he wanted at the moment besides to be given some comfort. But he could never see the stars here. 

 

Junhui was out there all alone for at least another half hour, before the window opened again. Junhui figured that it was just Jeonghan again, that the Alpha was tired of him trying to freeze himself to death and was going to drag him back into the dorm, where Seungcheol would make him eat something and then send him to bed. But it wasn't Jeonghan. 

 

“You’re gonna get sick.” 

 

Junhui jumped at the unsuspected voice, but didn't reply. A black and white parka that several members often wore was wrapped around him, followed by one of the extra blankets they kept in the tiny linen closet. 

 

Minghao sat on the step above Junhui’s. 

 

“Hyung, if you come back inside, I promise that we’ll leave you alone.” 

A sob escaped Junhui’s lips. That wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want _ any _ of them to leave him alone, and that's why he felt like garbage. 

 

“Junhui….I’m sorry. Please don't cry.” Minghao said, unusually tender.  “If we did anything to hurt you...or if did-I mean I _ know _ I  did but-” 

 

“It’s not you.” Junhui raspy voice interrupted. “I’m the problem. I’m a horrible person.” 

 

Minghao was quiet for a second. “What do you mean?” 

 

“Mingyu has been so nice to me,” Junhui said through the hot tears that burned his ice cold cheeks. “He’s been there for me when I was hurt, and I love being with him. It shouldn't even be a question, I should choose him.” His words were probably hurting Minghao. No, they definitely were, but they kept on slipping from his mouth and only made him feel more awful. “You abandoned me, and it  _ hurt, _ it hurt so much.” Junhui sobbed. “And Wonwoo-he got mad at both of us, and he shut me out and wouldn't talk to me and-”

 

“Junhui,” Minghao interrupted.  There was so much pain in his voice but he continued, “If you want to chose Mingyu, then do it. I’ve been awful to you, and so has Wonwoo. We were both stupid, we were both unfair, I know that, but….we both care about you. We both love you.” Minghao whispered the confession. “We want what's best for you, even if it’s not either of us.” 

 

“That’s what makes it so hard,” Junhui said. 

 

Junhui turned to look at Minghao and Minghao’s heart ached at the sight of his tears. 

 

“I should choose Mingyu, and forget about you and Wonwoo.” Junhui’s bottom lip wobbled, he looked Minghao in the eyes. “But I want all of you.  I  _ love _ all of you.” Junhui whispered, eyes burning with more tears as Minghao’s eyes widened at the confession. “I love all of you so much.  I don't care that you and Wonwoo hurt me, the moment you confessed, I forgave you, and that-” Junhui’s voice broke.  “And that- It’s so unfair to Mingyu, because he never hurt me and-I just deserve to be all alone. I’m selfish and horrible. It’s me who doesn't deserve any of you.” 

 

Minghao stared at him in shock, and then suddenly leapt towards him. Junhui cried out in alarm, but Minghao just gathered him in his arms, shoved his face into Junhui’s soft black hair. He could feel wetness on his scalp. “Oh honey, oh baby, oh precious,” He said, and Junhui was shocked because he never thought Minghao could say such cringy things like that. Cringy as hell, but they made Junhui’s heart pound erratically. “You deserve the entire world,” Minghao said. “Never say that. You’re not selfish, you’re the least selfish person I know, how else could we all love you? I’ve loved you since-well long since I ever presented, I was always worried that Wonwoo would take you before I ever got the chance,  but if this is what you want…..Baby, we can make it work.” 

 

“Minghao!” Junhui protested. Even thought just the thought of it made his entire body feel elated. “You can't! It-”

 

Minghao pulled away so he could look at Junhui’s face, he wiped away some of the fallen tears. “Jeonghan, Jisoo and Coups hyung make it work. And so do hundreds of other people.” Minghao said. “So could we.” 

 

“But Wonwoo and Mingyu…” Junhui said. 

 

“They’ll want to try too,” Minghao assured him. “Any of us….we would do anything to be with you.” 

 

“Even if it makes you miserable? Even if you have to share?” Junhui said, hating the very thought of them being unhappy. 

 

“We wouldn't be miserable. We all love and care about each other, with time….I think we could be just like the hyung’s.” Minghao said.  

 

“Do you really think so?” Junhui asked. 

 

“Yes.” Minghao said, without a moment of hesitation. 

 

“And what if they don't want too? What if they’re disgusted or get mad or-”

 

“Then I’ll fight them to the death to have you.” Minghao said, his face showing nothing but complete seriousness. 

 

“Minghao!”

 

“What? You told me you loved me, I can never let you go now.” 

 

“But seriously, but if they really don't want too, what if they really get mad-”

 

“We’re not.”

 

Junhui jumped so badly he ended up in Minghao’s lap. The Alpha wrapped his arms around his waist, and turned around, growling protectively, only to stop when he saw who had interrupted them. 

 

Wonwoo was hanging out of the window, and Mingyu was sat in it.  They both looked quite serious, but neither of them looked angry with either of them. When he had ran out of the room seconds after their confessions, he had expected for both of them to be fuming, hold it against him, but that wasn't seen in their faces either. 

 

“Junnie, I’ll try.” Wonwoo said, eyes gentle. 

 

Mingyu nodded in agreement. 

 

“Mingyu….” Junhui said. “I-”

 

“Like Minghao said,” Mingyu interrupted. “Minghao is right. I’ll do anything to be with you,” He said. “And I think we can make it work.” 

 

Junhui was shaking again, but no longer with tears. He hugged Minghao tightly, before getting up, walking onto the landing, and stopping to hug Wonwoo, who held him back tightly. 

 

“I’m sorry, Junnie.” Wonwoo whispered. “I promise, I’ll make it up to you.” 

 

Junhui just tightened his hold on him, because he knew he would. 

 

And then he moved onto Mingyu, who opened his arms up for him and cradled him against his chest with all the gentleness in the world. 

 

“Come inside and eat,” Was all he said when he let Junhui go. 

 

The three of them helped Junhui inside and Minghao closed the window tightly behind them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope everyone is happy with how things turned out?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the flower issues are finally resolved. bless. 
> 
> this is honestly more of a filler chapter?

“So, I’m happy for you and everything,” Jeonghan said to Mingyu, hovering behind the giant as he cooked their breakfast. Mingyu knew that it probably wasn't the wisest to tell Jeonghan first out of all the members, but he wanted to tell someone. And oddly enough, their usually sleepy hyung was up as early as he was. “But do you know why Seungcheol is mad at me and Jisoo?” 

 

Mingyu didn't look up from stirring. “Why would I know why hyung is mad at you?”

 

“Because Junhui definitely knows why and you’re dating him.” Jeonghan whined. “Don't the four of you have deep talks about your days and your thoughts and worries and such?”

 

“Hyung, we got together yesterday night.” 

 

“Still!” Jeonghan said. 

 

“Why don't you just ask him why he’s mad at you?” 

 

“I can't just ask him what's wrong!” Jeonghan protested.

 

“Why not?” Mingyu asked. “That's what normal people in a relationship do.” Mingyu paused for a moment and turned to look at Jeonghan. “Speaking of normal people, how has Joshua hyung not gone and asked him yet?” 

 

“I’m blackmailing him,” Jeonghan admitted shamelessly. “But he frets when Seungcheol is upset so it wont hold for long, so I need to find out what's wrong and fix it before Shua’s conscience gets to him.” 

 

“Sometimes I forget you don't have one of those.” Mingyu said, dodging the light smack Jeonghan tried to give to the back of his head. In retrospect, he should have just took the hit, because the elbow to the ribs was much worse and almost made a pan go flying off the stove. 

 

“The disrespect,” Jeonghan said, adjusting the handle while Mingyu held his side. “You kids are getting too comfortable with us.” 

 

“Are your elbows made out of steel?” asked Mingyu, at the same exact time that Junhui walked into the kitchen. The poor thing was currently the victim of some awful bedhead that was matched nicely with the dark circles under his sleepy eyes and the drool dried on his chin. 

 

“Good morning, Junnie. You’re looking as lovely as always, dear.” said Jeonghan sarcastically. 

 

Junhui blinked, and then, noticing who Jeonghan was standing with, instantly flushed, covered his face with his hands and went running back down the hall. 

 

“Number one in visuals? Yes. Always.” Jeonghan called after him. Junhui shrieked somewhere in his room and a door slammed shut. And then another one further down the hall opened. Wonwoo came walking down the hallway from his room, brows pulled together in concern. 

 

“Was that Junnie?” he asked Jeonghan, walking into the kitchen with them when the elder waved him on in. 

 

“He’s fine~” Jeonghan assured him as Mingyu started up another pot of…..whatever it was he was making for them. “He just got embarrassed because Mingyu saw his ugly morning face.” 

 

Wonwoo frowned. “Junnie never looks ugly tho?” He said, more to himself then to either of the other Alpha’s in the room. Mingyu nodded in agreement. 

 

“Sure he doesn't.” Jeonghan snorted, clearly thinking that they were both ridiculous. 

 

“Does Coups hyung ever look ugly in the morning?” Wonwoo asked Jeonghan. 

 

Jeonghan looked personally offended. “My Cheolie?  _ Never.  _ He looks like an angel in the morning. Just like his Alpha. His sweat on the other hand? Not a pretty smell-” 

 

“No one asked.” Mingyu interrupted before he got unneeded images stuck in his head. 

 

This time, Seungcheol was the one who came wandering into the kitchen after a icy comment, looking like he had been hit by a bus as far as Wonwoo and Mingyu could see. But Jeonghan made a honest to God cooing sound and approached him, arms held wide open for Seungcheol to walk into them. 

 

Seungcheol side stepped him and asked Mingyu what was for breakfast. 

 

Wonwoo heard Jeonghan’s liver give out from the betrayal from across the room. 

 

………

 

“Hello, pretty.” Wonwoo said without a second thought when Junhui finally came out of his room, dressed and combed and already wearing a layer of foundation and some concealer. He only knew because he had memorized every beautiful supposed blemish on Junhui’s face and saw that he couldn't see any of them. 

 

Junhui groaned and didn't respond, taking the seat farthest from Mingyu, while also making a point to not look at him while covering his face with one of his sweatshirt sleeves. 

 

Seungcheol’s head popped up when he heard Wonwoo though. Wonwoo had been calling Junhui pretty as a nickname for years now, but he hadn't called him that in several weeks. Seungcheol looked at Junhui as though just realizing he was no longer sitting out on the fire escape. Which got everyone else’s attention and made the rest of them look between the four as well. Thats right, they hadn't told the others yet. Except for Jeonghan. When they had all came inside last night everyone else was already fast asleep or otherwise busy with something else that kept them hidden in their room. 

 

Hansol shoved his face right into Junhui’s and raised his eyebrows in question. Junhui knocked his forehead against Hansol’s gently asking him to back up a little bit, while the other members wondered silently what the hell was wrong with the two of them. Hansol moved his face into Junhui’s neck instead and looked at him expectantly. 

 

“So,” Seungcheol began. “Have things between you four been resolved?”

 

“Yes,” all four of them replied. 

 

“So who’s dating Junnie? Or is anyone?”” Jisoo asked, pretending to  have much more interest in the rice halfway to his mouth then to the situation at hand. 

 

“All of us.” 

 

Hansol made an unexpected squealing sound that was so unearthly that it even made the hairs on the back of Seungkwan’s neck stand up, all the while wrapping his arms around Junhui’s shoulders and shaking him in excitement.  The reactions were different, but all of them were supportive in one way or another.  Some sarcastically congratulated them for taking so long (Jihoon), and some fought back tears (Seokmin).

 

“Oh!” Chan said, suddenly sitting up on his knees and gesturing to the three Alpha’s. “I have a tip for hyungs! You should give Jun hyung flowers! I think they’ll make him really happy with you because Hansol and Seungcheol hyung don't get flowers, and they aren't happy with their mates.” Chan looked proud for an entire 0.0005 seconds before realizing what he said and gulping, sitting right back down and shoveling food into his mouth to make himself look innocent. 

 

_ “Chan!”  _ Seungcheol hissed. 

 

“You’re mad about flowers?” Seungkwan asked Hansol. “I’ve given you flowers.”

 

“They were WEEDS, Seungkwan.” 

 

“In my personal defense, I didn't think you’d know the difference.” 

 

Hansol gasped. “So you  _ knew?” _

 

While the couple continued to bicker back and forth, Junhui shared a smile with Mingyu and Wonwoo from across the table. 

 

Minghao leaned across Chan  and whispered in his ear, “Roses or carnations?” 

 

Meanwhile, Jihoon took out a bouquet of sunflowers from underneath the table and set them into Seokmin’s lap. 

 

“Happy 11th week anniversary, Minnie.” 

 

……..

 

“Jeonghan hyung,” Minghao said, following him around the closests flower shop as he did a Make-Your-Own bouquet. “Can I ask you something?”  

 

“What is it?” Jeonghan asked, picking through the basket of white roses. 

 

“How do I plan dates?” Minghao asked, feeling embarrassed as hell. 

 

Jeonghan placed two white roses in his already massive pile and went on to the bucket of freshly cut yellow roses. “It really depends, Minghao. What kind of date do you want to have?” When Minghao just stood there in silence, Jeonghan finally looked up from the flowers for a moment. “Do you want it to be romantic? Fun? Casual and comfortable?” 

 

Minghao thought it over. “I mean….Wonwoo is probably doing a romantic date, and Mingyu already told me he was planning on bringing Junhui to an amusement park. So...I guess that leaves me the casual and comfortable date?” 

 

“Mingyu is already telling you about the dates he has planned?” Jeonghan whistled. “You know what? You guys will make it, there’s really not a doubt in my mind.” 

 

Minghao felt pleased, but had to ask, “What makes you think that?”

 

“I mean, Shua and I are best friends. But when we both started taking Seungcheol on dates, we were all crazy and secretive for the longest time, if one of us asked the other about a date, the other went a bit nuts and thought they were conspiring against them.” Jeonghan said, plucking about ten daisies from their bucket. “Just because Cheolie likes daisies.” He told Minghao. Minghao kinda wondered how Jeonghan knew Seungcheol liked daisies if he had never even given him flowers before. 

 

“Do you mean you went nuts and thought Jisoo hyung was conspiring against you?” Minghao asked as Jeonghan looked over his flowers thoughtfully. 

 

“There are so many sides of Jisoo you kids don't know about,” Jeonghan sighed. “And one of them is how crazy he gets about Seungcheol. He almost took my hand off on the regular during trainee days, I swear to you.” 

 

Minghao didn't look convinced. He looked at their gentleman hyung, that was on the other side of the shop picking out flowers with a complaining Seungkwan. 

 

“I just don't get why I have to give HIM flowers.” 

 

“You don't  _ have _ too.” Jisoo said, happily settling pink carnation after pink carnation into the crook of his arm. “But it’ll make him happy.” 

 

“What about breaking Alpha-Omega stereotypes?” 

 

“Seungkwan, Hansol gives you presents all the time.”  Jisoo said, picking up a handful of hyacinths. Seungkwan spluttered in protest and Jisoo sighed. “Just admit it, you're embarrassed about not ever thinking about doing that on your own, and that you got called out about it from Chan in front of us.”

 

Seungkwan was quiet and Jisoo knew he had hit the nail right on the head. 

 

“What flowers do you think he’d like?” 

 

“Something simple.” 

 

If Hansol was there, Seungkwan would have probably said something like, “Simple? That suites Hansol’s mind well.” But since he wasn't and Seungkwan was free to be as honest as he wanted, he nodded in agreement, a small smile on his face. 

 

Seungkwan left the store with a bouquet of Forget-Me-Nots and baby’s breath. 

 

The four Alpha’s trudged up the hill back up to Pledis. They had used their short break to run and get flowers, and Minghao was wondering if he should throw away the single red rose he had gotten for Junhui. 

 

Until he saw Mingyu and Wonwoo coming around the corner up the road, each of them also holding flowers. And running. 

 

Minghao picked up into a sprint and the three of them all crashed into each other at the door, all fighting for the handle and the keypad all at the same time. Someone must have done something right, because the door gave and they all crashed into the building. Not taking a second to spare, the three of them ran for the stairs towards the Performance Unit’s practice room. 

 

“Your flowers are ugly anyways, Wonwoo!” Mingyu said, pulling on the back of his jacket. “He doesn't want them!” And Minghao took this opportunity to slip past them. Of course, two of them would unite to bring one of them down. The three of them ended up in a heap on the hardwood flower of the practice room where the rest of the members were talking. 

 

Junhui got up from his seat on the floor and approached them, a frown on his face. “Are you guys okay?” 

 

Three hands popped up at once. 

 

“For you.” 

 

Junhui was still frowning. “Are you guys fighting?” 

 

It wasn't a serious fight. Minghao didn't not not want Wonwoo and Mingyu to give Junhui flowers. He just wanted to he able to give his flowers to him first.  “No?” 

 

Junhui smiled then, so easily convinced and happy. “Really?”

 

“Yes.” Wonwoo said. “I mean-It wasn't a real fight, Junnie. We all just wanted to give our flowers to you first, and we got a little too rough, we're sorry.” Minghao and Mingyu nodded in agreement.

 

“Thank you for being honest,” He said, bending down to accept all of their flowers. “And thank you for these, they’re all beautiful.” 

 

Just then, Jeonghan and Jisoo came waltzing in, both of them moving towards Seungcheol, who was taking out his earbuds and taking a few quick steps. 

 

“Me first, Shua!” 

 

“Just give them at the same time.” Seungkwan said. He met eyes with Hansol and moved across the room, trying to look as disinterested as possible. He kept standing as he handed them to Hansol, who was sitting on the floor with a bottle, Seungkwan shoved his free hand in his pocket and tried his best to look like Hansol was incredibly boring and the wall was much more interesting. 

 

“Here.” 

 

“Aww,” Hansol said. “Really, Boo?” 

 

“Take them before I regret it.” 

 

“Mean.” 

 

But Hansol took them and Seungkwan was rewarded by Hansol hopping up onto his feet and planting a kiss on his cheek. 

 

Seungcheol was going back and forth between Jisoo and Jeonghan, leaning over his bouquets to kiss one of them, and then kiss the other, and just like that again and again and again.

 

Junhui watched Hansol and Seungcheol kiss their Alpha’s, and then shyly looked back at his own. 

 

Junhui threw himself into Wonwoo and gave him a hug, blushing at just the thought of kissing one of them, and how it would certainly happen soon enough. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the dates will happen next time. perhaps there will be kisses. probably only one or two more chapters after this one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mr beanie and mr blue earmuffs return #iconic 
> 
> i laughed for five whole minutes after i wrote that part 
> 
> THE D A T ES ARE HERE EVERYONE !!
> 
> Also this is the longest chapter ive written like ever oh my god

Mingyu looked out at the gray clouds, low hanging fog, and harsh rain that splattered against the glass of the window. Sighing in frustration, he turned around to look at Junhui, who gave him his most reassuring smile.

 

“It’s okay,” Junhui said, coming over to rub Mingyu’s shoulders comfortably, being able to feel the disappointment coming off of Mingyu. “We can go to the amusement park another day.”

 

“Today is my day,” Mingyu whined, not being able to help himself. “We were supposed to have fun together.”

 

Mingyu had never taken a game of rock paper scissors so seriously in his whole life. Wonwoo got beaten out in the first round, so he would be going last. He was sure Minghao was going to beat him, but it was a tie three times in a row until it finally happened! He played paper and Minghao played rock. Bless Seventeen and all of their members, for using that system to make pretty much all of their decisions.

 

“We don't need to go an amusement park to have fun,” Junhui said, taking a hold of Mingyu’s hand. “I’ll have fun with you, no matter where we go.” Junhui’s sweet words made Mingyu’s chest feel light.

 

Feeling much more reassured, Mingyu leaned down to plant a kiss on Junhui’s forehead. “Thanks, Junhui. You’re right, I don't know what I’m thinking.” Mingyu sighed and ran his free hand through his hair, trying to throw together another date idea before Junhui suggested they do it another day. Or worse, said they could have their date another day AND go on a date with Minghao or Wonwoo instead.

 

“What about bowling?” Mingyu said, waving Junhui’s arm back and forth in excitement that was only half forced. He stopped suddenly. “Wait, do you even like bowling?”

 

“I like bowling,” Junhui assured him. “It sounds like fun.”

 

Mingyu smiled in relief. “Great! I’ll call manager hyung and tell him the plans have been changed a bit.”

 

…..

 

“It’s been a long time since I’ve gone bowling,” Junhui told Mingyu as he picked out his ball. “It’s been years. Maybe even before I became a trainee.”

 

“Really?” Mingyu asked.

 

“Maybe? I remember the last time was with my parents.” Junhui said, picking up a dark blue ball and walking towards his lane. “Who goes first?”

 

“I’m younger~” Mingyu sung, approaching his lane.

 

“So what?” Junhui asked, even though he was smiling in amusement and already taking a seat to wait. Mingyu looked so cute and excited, he didn't mind.

 

“It’s basic bowling etiquette, Jun hyung. Youngest to oldest.” Mingyu said, getting into position.

 

“You made that up right on the spot, didn't you?”  Junhui asked.

 

“Maybe.”

 

Just like everything else in the world, Mingyu was good at bowling. He got a strike on his first try and whooped loudly, turning around and holding his hands high up in the air, happily gloating to a pouting Junhui.

 

“No fair. How am I expected to beat Kim Mingyu at anything?” Junhui said, holding back his laughter.

 

“You’ll do well~” Mingyu promised him.  

 

As he expected, he didn't do as well as Mingyu. He barely was able to get four pins down in his two goes before his turn was over. He turned around and gave Mingyu a sad pout, trying to look even sadder when Mingyu just laughed and cooed some mesh of comforting baby speak words at him.

 

“Aw,” Mingyu cooed, poking his cheek. “Don't worry, hyung. I’ll go easier on you, okay?”

 

The competitive bastard did not go easier on him. And if he was trying too, it certainly wasn't working. He got a spare, and then another strike. Meanwhile, Junhui got his ball in the gutter on his second try, and three pins down on the next.

 

Junhui actually wasn't really bothered that he was going to lose, but when he saw an opportunity for a closer moment, he took it. “What am I doing wrong?” Junhui asked Mingyu, after the younger had gotten another strike. He made sure to flutter his eyelashes a little bit so his eyes would look a bit wet as if he was tearing up with frustration.

 

“Alright, I’ll help you,” Mingyu said, taking Junhui by the waist, very unnecessarily, so he could steer him into the right position. He kept one hand on Junhui’s waist as he took his hand, showing him how to hold the ball correctly.

 

“And bend your back like this when you swing your arm back,” Mingyu said, blushing as he pressed down on Junhui’s back so he was bent over. Junhui’s butt pressed into the front of Mingyu’s thighs and he flinched, trying to not let any naughty thought enter his head. Mingyu cleared his throat and took a step backward, letting go of Junhui’s waist finally.

 

“Give it a try now, hyung.”

 

Junhui got a strike, probably just from luck. But it didn't stop him from jumping up and down excitedly and tossing himself into Mingyu’s arms for a hug.

 

“Yay! You’re such a good teacher. I’m gonna beat you now!”

 

They were empty words. They played four games, and Mingyu won all of them, even when he tried to let Junhui win on the last game. Mingyu was worried Junhui would feel disappointed, but he was smiling and even gave Mingyu a hug for winning. Which just about gave him a heart attack, just like every other time Junhui hugged him.

 

“Hyung will be here in a few minutes to pick us up,” Mingyu said, shoving his phone back into his pocket and turning back to Junhui. Junhui let out a sigh and took a seat on the bench outside of the bowling rink. It had finally stopped raining, the fog had lifted a bit, but everything was still a bit wet and cold, especially with the sun having long gone down. Mingyu was glad Junhui had a jacket and scarf on since he insisted on waiting outside for their ride.

 

Mingyu didn't want to have to ask if he did, wouldn't Junhui think he was really uncool? He asked anyways because he couldn't help himself. “Did you have fun?” He asked, sitting down next to Junhui, who immediately took Mingyu’s hand in his.

 

“I had a lot of fun,” Junhui answered, showing him a big smile that made his dark eyes twinkle so beautifully.

 

“Are you upset you didn't win, Junnie?” Mingyu teased.

 

Junhui pouted, just so Mingyu could laugh. “You could have let me win just once,” He whined teasingly, poking Mingyu in the side with their joined hands.

 

“Poor thing,” Mingyu said. “Should I get you a present for being mean?”

 

“Yes.” Junhui said, a bright smile returning.

 

Mingyu got up and went to the claw machine by the wall, taking out his wallet. “Ohh, they have Neo, Junnie! You like her right? I think it’s because she’s a lot like you.”

 

₩30,00 later, Junhui was cuddling a giant Neo plushie to his chest in the back of the van as they were headed back to the dorm.

 

“You know you can just buy one in the store for way less than that, right?” Junhui asked.

 

“I wanted to win it for you,” Mingyu said. “It was fun, too.”

 

Junhui rested his head against Mingyu’s shoulder and looped their arms tightly together.

 

When they returned to the dorm, most of the kids were already asleep. The only stragglers were Seungcheol and Jisoo who were cuddling on the couch together, Minghao who was on his phone, and Wonwoo who was reading one of his newer books.

 

“Hey,” Seungcheol said, lifting his head up from Jisoo’s shoulder. "

 

"Did you kids have fun?" Jisoo asked, sounding very much like a dad whose kid had just come back from their first date, removing his hand from underneath Seungcheols sweatshirt where he had been rubbing his lower back to try to lull him to sleep. 

 

"Yup!" Junhui said, hopping onto the couch next to Seungcheol and showing him his Neo plushie. Seungcheol hummed in interest and got off of Jisoo, leaning into Junhui as he listened to his excited babble of how cute it was. 

 

Minghao got up and stretched his arms above his head, and Mingyu only noticed then how exhausted Minghao looked. "I'm going to bed," he told them, but instead of going towards his room, he walked over to Junhui, who stopped talking to Seungcheol for a moment and looked at Minghao. The Omega sat up on his knees and stretched up to lay a kiss on Minghao's cheek, which Minghao returned right after. 

 

"Night, Junnie." 

 

"Goodnight, Hao Hao~" Minghao used to snap at Junhui to not call him that before he presented, but Mingyu guessed it was different now. If calling Minghao that was going to make Junhui happy, the younger Alpha was not going to complain, and would happily accept it. 

 

Minghao finally went to his room, slapping Mingyu good-naturedly on the shoulder as he passed while he stifled another yawn. Mingyu looked curiously down at Wonwoo once Minghao was out of sight. Had they both waited up for him and Junhui to come home, even though they were both tired? Mingyu got his answer in the form of Wonwoo being asleep on the couch, mouth hanging open and book splayed out on the floor. 

 

"Wonwoo hyung," Mingyu said, tapping him on the shoulder. "Go to bed."

 

"Wonwoo?" Junhui said, clambering out of his cuddle session with Seungcheol and walking over to the two of them. "Is he asleep?" Junhui asked Mingyu, even though he very clearly was. Mingyu nodded and Junhui handed him Neo to hold. Junhui then straddled Wonwoo's waist and drove his nose into Wonwoo's exposed neck. 

 

"Wonwoo," Junhui said, wrapping his arms around Wonwoo's shoulders. "You were up just a minute ago, why are you sleeping out here? You have to go sleep in your comfy bed, your neck and back will hurt in the morning. 

 

Mingyu knew that it was the feel of Junhui's body against Wonwoo rather than his words that startled Wonwoo awake. "Mm, Junnie." Wonwoo said, wrapping one of his arms around Junhui's waist. 

 

"Come on," Junhui said, getting off of his lap and helping him up off the coach. "It's bedtime." Junhui led Wonwoo towards his bedroom, but not before stopping by Mingyu and giving him a smile. "Goodnight, Mingyu," he said, and he leaned forward and planted a kiss on Mingyu, just like he had done to Minghao, before continuing to bring Wonwoo back to his bed where he belonged for the night. 

 

Mingyu sighed and took a seat on the couch with Seungcheol and Jisoo, who had gone right back to cuddling with one another, though this time Seungcheol was sat up on his knees and had Jisoo's head tucked into the crook of his neck, his arms wrapped tightly around his Alpha. Jisoo's eyes were closed, but the curled smile on his face gave away that he was wide awake. 

 

"Where did you kids go?" Jisoo asked. "When we were at Pledis earlier we saw that it was raining, we were worried you'd have to cancel the date."

 

"We went bowling," Mingyu said. He held up Neo. "I won him this while we wanted for hyung to pick us up. We had fun." Mingyu said, the echoes of Junhui's giggles everytime he got a gutter ball echoing in his mind. 

 

"What was the score?"

 

"Four games, I won all of them," Mingyu said. 

 

"Jisoo and Jeonghan always let me win at least one game, Mingyu," Seungcheol said as if his Alpha's had created the concept of letting your date win in a game. "I mean, I always win when we play arcade games, of course. But they're better at sports than I am." 

 

"I tried!" Mingyu said. "But Junhui hyung is really,  _ really  _  bad at bowling." 

 

"Hey!" Junhui protested, suddenly back in the room. "I tried my best."

 

"I thought you went to sleep," Mingyu said, laughing nervously. 

 

"I was, but I forgot something." Junhui walked over and snatched Neo up from Mingyu. "Okay, now I'm going to bed. Goodnight." 

 

Once Mingyu heard the door close, he looked back at Jisoo. "He's not actually mad at me, right?"

 

"If he wasn't, he wouldn't sleep with the toy you won him," Seungcheol answered for Jisoo. He leaned over and patted Mingyu on the top of his head. "Now, you go off to bed too." 

 

......... 

 

"Hoshi hyung," Minghao said, holding up four different tops for the performance leader to look at. He was walking around already in pants, shoes, and jewlery, but had left this for the last moment. "Which one?" 

 

"What kind of look are we going for?" Soonyoung asked, leaning back in bed and resting his arms above his head, stretching his aching body out. "Also, arent all of those shirts pretty much the same?"

 

"Casual but not too casual," Minghao said, which only really he understands. Soonyoung certainly didn't. Minghao very much ignored the disrespectful comment to his beloved clothes. "We're going to eat samgyeopsal." 

 

"Samgyeopsal, you say?" Soonyoung said. "Can I date you?" 

 

"How about you stop being stingy and bring Chan out to eat it yourself?" Minghao replied, deciding on the third one, and putting the rest back with his other clothes quickly. He was already taking too long, he told Junhui to meet him at the front door at six, which was only ten minutes away. 

 

"Chan?" Soonyoung asked, sitting up in bed. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about."

 

"Yeah, whatever. Just make sure you aren't doing anything nasty with him, he hasn't even presented yet and Jeonghan and Jisoo hyung will come after you. And then, once they're done roughing you up a bit, Coups hyung will kick your ass. You'll be dancing lopsided for the rest of your life."

 

"We're not doing anything," Soonyoung insisted. "It's just that we're the only single guys around here so we've been hanging out a lot together."  

 

"Uh-huh, sure." Minghao said, checking that his outfit was perfect in the mirror before patting his pockets and making sure he had everything he needed, grabbing the coat he had picked out in advance when he passed by it. "Bye hyung."  Someone whistled at him when he passed through the living room, but he pointedly ignored them. 

 

Junhui was already waiting by the front door, holding a black parka in his arms and playing on his phone. "Oh Hao Hao~" Junhui said when he noticed him. "You look nice." Which was very much stealing Minghao's line, because Junhui looked like a beautiful comfy angel. 

 

But he didn't know how to say that without sounding like a creep, so he just shoved his hands in his pockets and said, "Yeah, so do you." Minghao paused, making sure they were both out the door and heading down the stairs to the street before he continued, "Are you hungry?"

 

"You told me not to eat," Junhui reminded him.

 

"It'll be worth it," Minghao assured him. Once they were on the street and far enough from the dorm that none of the other members could look out the window and watch them, he reached out and took Junhui's hand. 

 

......

 

"Ohh," Junhui crowned once he realized where they were going. "You're right, it was worth it." Junhui tightened his hold on Minghao's hand and pulled him along excitedly to the door. 

 

It was a nice and surprisingly quiet place that they had passed by a few times but never went into, probably because it  _ was  _ quiet and peaceful inside, and the group was rowdy and loud no matter where they went, mostly just because of the mere amount of them there was. But it was a nice place for a date for just the two of them, which was why Minghao had taken them here. He thought Junhui would like the atmosphere. Neither of them really ever got to go to a place where it was peaceful. It was a great place for them to be comfortable with one another

 

Minghao took the initiative to cook the meat for them, and watched it carefully so it wouldn't burn. Jeonghan or Jisoo were usually the ones who did it when they all ate it together, so he didn't have much experience. But he wanted to impress Junhui, show him that he could take control and make it the way that he knew he liked it. It was stupid, maybe it didn't matter at all, maybe Junhui wouldn't even think twice about it, but it was important to Minghao. Once the first batch was one, he gave it all but one piece to Junhui, ignoring how his stomach rumbled needily as he put on the new raw pieces. 

 

Of course, Junhui noticed what he did. "Are you not hungry?" Junhui asked him, head tilting to the side. 

 

"Yeah, but it'll just take it from this batch," Minghao said, flipping a piece over.

 

Junhui was quiet for a moment, and then he said something that made Minghao's whole face want to turn crimson. "Oh, I get it. You're doing that Alpha thing that Jisoo and Jeonghan and Jihoonie all do. Okay." Junhui took a bite, chewed, and then said, "You don't have to though, I know you're very capable." 

 

Junhui was always great at saying horribly embarrassing things. He was the best at it, in fact. When he was younger, before he had presented, it had embarrassed him, which was why he had so often brushed Junhui off, ignored him, or scolded him for doing it. He felt guilty about it now, he was older and knew that it was just how Junhui was, that he didn't mean any harm by saying those things, and didn't intend to embarrass anyone when he pointed things out or asked a question. 

 

"Minghao," Junhui called, making him look up-and received a large piece shoved into his mouth. "We should eat together at the same time, you don't have to do that. Let's just enjoy ourselves and not worry about those kinds of things." 

 

Seeing that Minghao was going to resist, Junhui fed him another piece of meat before he could protest against it. "Calm down, okay?" Junhui added. "We don't have to be stressed about this, we can be comfortable."

 

Right. That was the concept of his date, wasn't it? For them to be comfortable. So, Minghao nodded in agreement. He split the meat equally between them-Junhui not commenting about how Minghao was still technically giving him more of the meat. And Minghao took half of Junhui's rice, knowing that he didn't really like it. 

 

The truth was, Minghao had been worried all of yesterday. Mingyu had treated Junhui better than he had lately, and he got the thought of in his mind that once Junhui went on a date with Mingyu, he would come home and tell him and Wonwoo he only wanted to date and be with Mingyu from now on. Wonwoo seemed to be having the same thoughts as him, because even after a long day at the studio, he had stayed up with him to wait for them to come back to the dorm. He had been happy to see that Junhui was happy when he got home, but even happier when he returned Minghao's goodnight cheek kiss. 

 

"Minghao," Junhui said, suddenly breaking off from whatever it was he had been saying. "Are you okay?" 

 

"Yeah," Minghao said, snapping himself out of it. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?" 

 

Junhui frowned. "Is something wrong?" 

 

"No, I'm sorry," Minghao said, with a smile. "I just got lost in a thought." 

 

"Oh, okay," Junhui smiled and continued, and Minghao made sure to lock his thoughts up and pay attention to what Junhui was saying. 

 

After that, they had a good time, the kind of time that Minghao had wanted them to have. They laughed quietly over their meal, leaned across the table to feed each other a few times, gossiped about the other couples in their group, Junhui made dumb jokes and horrible puns that Minghao sometimes laughed at but mostly just got a roll of the eyes, which only made Junhui laugh even more. They talked about the songs that they wanted to make, about the choreography they were working on, about the mistakes they had made during Boom Boom promotions and hoped aloud that no one had noticed them, especially the other units that always held that over their heads. Minghao paid for the meal, ignoring any protest from Junhui because he wouldn't argue on that, and they held hands again all the way back to the dorm. 

 

"Isn't the sky pretty like this?" Junhui asked, swinging their arms back and forth.

 

Minghao looked up at the sky. "Whats there to look at? You can't see the stars with all the city lights."  _ The only stars I can see are the ones in your eyes,  _ Minghao thought, and then made him swear to himself to never have thoughts that cheesy ever again. 

 

When they got back up into the dorm, it was only Wonwoo who was waiting up for them. He had a bottle of beer in his hand and he was sitting with all of the lights out. Which, admittedly, kind of freaked Minghao out a little bit. Mingyu and Minghao had been having talks, rebuilding their friendship so they could become closer and not be competitive and aggressive with one another. But Wonwoo was.....well, he hadn't distanced himself anymore from them, but he was a bit more quiet, even more than usual. He hadn't displayed any hostility towards him or Mingyu, or, more importantly, to Junhui, but still....it worried him. 

 

Wonwoo didn't seem drunk though. "Wonwoo," Junhui said, after putting his jacket and shoes away. "Were you waiting up again?"

 

"Just wanted to make sure you got home safe," Wonwoo said, he got up and went into the kitchen to put the empty bottle in the sink. "Now that you are, I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight, you two." He said, waving to both of them before disappearing into his room. 

 

Junhui watched him go, a sudden frown on his face. "Minghao," he said, turning to him. "You'll be honest with me, right?"

 

"Of course." 

 

"Is Wonwoo okay?" 

 

"He's been quieter," Minghao said. "But besides that, I haven't noticed anything."

 

Junhui sighed and nodded. He then turned to Minghao, giving him a smile. "Tonight was really nice," He told Minghao. 

 

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Minghao said, feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "I did too. I like it.....us being together."

 

"Me too," Junhui said. He gave Minghao another kiss on his cheek, his lips soft and cold. "Goodnight, Hao Hao."

 

"Goodnight, Junhui." 

 

......... 

 

Junhui liked looking at Wonwoo. Ever since he joined Pledis, he had always liked looking at him. He was handsome, but he also had the kind of personality that Junhui was naturally drawn too. They were very alike, but they were also very different. Wonwoo had been one of the first people who befriended him when he became a trainee, despite the language gap, so he had always had a special place in Junhui's heart. 

 

Now, Junhui didn't love Wonwoo anymore than he loved Minghao and Mingyu. But he had loved him longer than he loved either of them. Just after a short while after he had presented he realized he loved Wonwoo, because of just how desperately he wished that Wonwoo would ask to court him, show any interest at all. He hadn't, and Junhui had felt heartbroken and disappointed. Junhui had made himself accept that friendship was enough for him. 

 

Excitement burned in his belly on the morning of their date, just as it did on the mornings of his dates with Mingyu and Minghao. And also just like those days, he was incredibly impatient for the hours to pass by until it was time to go on the date. 

 

Wonwoo had texted him the night before, telling him to dress warmly because they would be outside and to be ready by five that afternoon. 

 

It was the dead of winter, so Junhui wasn't sure where they would be going, but he made sure to bring a parka, gloves, and earmuffs with him when he left the dorm early in the morning to do some recording with Jihoon. He was distracted all day long, and got scolded by Jihoon several times, but he couldn't help himself. He had a strong feeling that the composer was relieved when Wonwoo sent him a text that he was outside waiting and it was time for him to leave. 

 

Wonwoo always looked good in dark colors. He was wearing a long black peacoat, dark blue scarf wound tightly around his neck, and a thick beanie pulled tightly over his head. 

 

“Nice earmuffs,” Was what Wonwoo said when he saw Junhui come out the front door, and he wasn't really sure if he was joking with him or not. Everyone else said his fluffy blue earmuffs were ugly.

 

“Damn, Mr. Beanie and Mr. Blue Earmuffs back at it again with the ugly head accessories,” Seokmin said, suddenly passing by them with coffee for two. 

 

“Shut up,” Wonwoo and Junhui said at the same time, making Seokmin laugh and run quickly away from them back into the building. 

 

“I didn't even realize when I bought these,” Junhui said, touching his earmuffs. 

 

Wonwoo was touching his beanie with a frown. “Me neither.”

 

“We look cute.” Junhui assured Wonwoo, as they started walking down the road together, where they eventually got a taxi. 

 

“Where are we going?” Junhui asked him, once they got out of the taxi they had been in for at least twenty minutes. 

 

“It’s a surprise,” Was all Wonwoo said. Junhui didn't know where they were going, but Wonwoo did, so he just made sure to keep in step with him. 

 

They were quiet as they walked, but it wasn't unusual. Junhui was usually very talkative, but it was easy to feel comfortable without having to say a word when he was with Wonwoo. 

 

Unknown to Junhui, Wonwoo was having his own inner conflict. When he thought of a romantic date in winter, this was the first thing he had thought of, but he was worried about what Junhui would think. Would he find it boring? 

 

Plus, he really wanted to hold Junhui’s hand. He had seen him hold hands with Mingyu and Minghao many times over the course of Boom Boom promotions, when they had put their dates on pause to focus on their work. But Wonwoo hadn't done that with Junhui yet. At least not in a way that was romantic on both ends. 

 

He kept looking at Junhui’s hand, dressed in soft black cotton to fight against the bitter cold. He wanted to intertwine those long fingers with his, have them warm up his gloveless hands, for him to just put his insecurities aside for a moment and do something cute and intimate. But he was scared. 

 

Wonwoo gently brushed Junhui’s fingers with his hand, and had a mini heart attack, even though he had done it on purpose. 

 

When he felt the touch, Junhui looked at their hands. He looked at Wonwoo, and gave him one of those smiles that made his eyes look like stars on a clear night, and, as if reading Wonwoo’s mind, he reached out and took Wonwoo’s hand in his. 

 

He was just glad his fingers were shaking or sweating. 

Junhui’s grip was gentle and relaxed, and after a moment or two, Wonwoo gathered the courage to intertwine their fingers together. 

 

“An outdoor skating rink?” Junhui squealed in his ear. Admittedly, he didn't get the pronunciation just right, but Wonwoo got what he was trying to say. “I’ve never been skating before!” Junhui said, but he sounded excited instead of worried. “Have you?”

 

Wonwoo had. But not until the last month or so, when he had gone off to practice every chance that he got so he would know what to do when he went with Junhui. 

 

“Yeah. Um, I thought it would be fun to teach you.”

 

Junhui had suddenly started clapping and started hopping towards the rink, so Wonwoo figured he was all up for it. Wonwoo rented skates for the two of them, and helped Junhui put them on, Wonwoo knowing only because he had been there so often. 

 

Wonwoo got on the ice first, and then held out his arms for Junhui to take. Junhui yelped when he first got on and slipped a bit, but Wonwoo caught him, carefully skating backwards and watching Junhui’s wobbly feet until he straightened them out enough for Wonwoo to glide them both around smoothly. 

 

“Wow,” Junhui breathed. “When did you learn this?”

 

“I’ve been coming for the last few weeks to learn, so we could do this together,” Wonwoo admitted. He had made a promise to himself, to no longer keep secrets from Junhui anymore, to keep nothing hidden. If Junhui asked him a question, he would answer it honestly and sincerely. 

 

“Wonwoo,” Junhui breathed. “Really?”

 

“I hoped you’d like it” Wonwoo smiled a bit shyly.

 

“I do,” Junhui whispered. 

 

The twinkling lights around the rink gave off a romantic feel, just as Wonwoo had planned. The two of them couldn't keep eyes off each other, except for when Wonwoo glanced behind him to make sure he wasn't crashing into anything. 

 

“Junhui,” Wonwoo said suddenly. “I have to tell you something.”

 

“What is it?” 

 

“I want to be honest with you about everything from now on, I don't want to keep important secrets, because I’ve hurt you enough, and I never want to do that again. I feel like I don't even deserve to be with you, and I’ve used all my luck with just having you accept me.” Wonwoo said.

 

“Wonwoo,” Junhui protested softly. 

 

“Let me finish,” Wonwoo said. Junhui nodded and let him, moving his arms up so they were wrapped tighter around Wonwoo’s body. 

 

“I’ve wanted you for a long time,” Wonwoo admitted. “Ever since we were trainee’s, I wanted to court you and be with you, but I was too much of a coward to do or say anything to you. And, this is what I want to tell you. It wasn't that no one else wanted to court you back then….I just wouldn't let them. I told everyone you were mine, and I told them not to come near you, and that was really unfair and wrong with me, and I understand if you’re pissed and wanna….stop all this, with me.” 

 

“I’m not mad,” Junhui said, after a moment of thought. “To tell you the truth, I don't think I would have accepted anyone. Back then, I only wanted you anyways.” Junhui admitted.

 

Wonwoo knew it was hard for him to admit, so he just kissed Junhui on the top of the head, and helped him with skating. After a few hours, Junhui could go a couple of yards on his own without falling on his butt, and then they went back to skating together, Wonwoo promising that he would bring Junhui back there, and maybe Minghao and Mingyu could come too. 

 

After, Wonwoo returned the skates and bought them hot chocolate as they walked to go get a taxi back to the dorms. Junhui was shivering, he had never done good with the cold, and they had been outside for a long time, so Wonwoo unwound the scarf from his neck and put it around Junhui, wrapping it until it stopped at the bottom of his chin. 

 

“Thanks,” Junhui said.

 

It was late, the streets were bright with lights from inside restaurant and buildings. Junhui’s cheeks were rosy pink and his lips were chapped from the bitter cold. He looked beautiful to Wonwoo.

 

“Junhui,” Wonwoo said, getting his attention.

 

Slowly, to give Junhui a chance to pull away if he wanted too, Wonwoo dug underneath the scarf to gently grab him the chin and pulled his face towards him to give him the gentlest of kisses on his lips in the quiet shadow of a empty shop.

“I love you, Junnie.” Wonwoo said softly, once they had pulled apart.

 

Junhui had tears in his eyes, he put his hot chocolate down and hugged Wonwoo, leaning his head onto his shoulder, his arms so tight around Wonwoo’s torso his ribs hurt. 

 

“I love you too, Wonwoo.” Junhui said.

 

“Why are you crying?” Wonwoo asked, patting his hair. 

 

“I don't know!” Junhui said and then laughed. “I’m just really happy right now.” 

 

Junhui had his first real kiss with the boy he had loved for a long time, and he was happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Wonhui heart....she just....cannot....be ......contained 
> 
> i swear this is still ot4 tho, I just wanted Wonhui to have that moment


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is yall, the last chapter
> 
> so SO many "i love you's" and kisses SO MANY

Junhui has his first kiss with Minghao just two days after he and Wonwoo kissed each other. It was not as dramatic, might not have been considered not as romantic, but it was just as special to Junhui as the one with Wonwoo. Junhui had a slight cold, actually, and had slept in. While the other members were running around screaming and trying to get ready for their schedule, someone had sent Minghao in to wake up Junhui, possibly Jeonghan but most likely Seungcheol. 

 

Minghao had slithered into bed with him, wrapping them both up in the blanket, and had started littering kisses all over Junhui’s cheeks and nose until his sleepy eyes finally cracked open, a cough slipping from his chapped and dried lips. 

 

“Are you sick?” Minghao asked his voice soft and cooing, running a finger across his red cheek. 

 

“Just a little bit,” Junhui said. “Are we running late?” 

 

“Not yet,” Minghao said. “The showers are all filled up right now, so you can keep laying down until one of them is free.” 

 

“Lay with me?” Junhui asked Minghao softly. 

 

Minghao nodded and rested his head down on the top half of the pillow Junhui was using. Junhui glanced up at Minghao at one point, only to find that Minghao had been watching him already. Instead of either of them becoming flustered, Minghao gently cupped the side of Junhui’s face again, leaning down slowly to kiss his lips. The pressure was sweet and light because Junhui was already feeling weak, Minghao moved his lips so gently against Junhui’s. 

 

“I love you,” Junhui whispered against his lips. 

 

“I love you too, Junhui.” Minghao said back, before moving up to kiss Junhui’s forehead. 

 

“I kissed Wonwoo on our date,” Junhui admitted to him, feeling like he owed that to him, even though he definitely didn't.  

 

“I know,” Minghao said, not a hint of envy or anger in his eyes. “He cried in our room for an hour when he got home, and he told Mingyu and me.” 

 

“Is Mingyu upset?” Junhui asked worriedly. 

 

“Nah,” Minghao said, kissing Junhui again. “He just wants his turn. He even got Wonwoo tissues and kissed Wonwoo on the forehead and told him he was cute for being so happy.”

 

Junhui squealed. “It’s so cute to see you guys giving each other love.” 

 

“We all kinda love each other,” Minghao admitted to Junhui. 

 

“I love that,” Junhui sighed. 

 

“You’re so cheesy.” Minghao said, but he looked happy. 

 

…..

 

Before Junhui could have his moment with Mingyu, there was a much more dramatic event that happened in the Seventeen dorm. 

 

“Junnie, wake the fuck up,” Seungcheol said, hitting Junhui who was sleeping on the couch in the stomach and waking him up at about three in the morning. “We got a code fucking red, Chan finally presented.” 

 

Junhui popped up immediately. “Is he a friendly?” 

 

“Affirmative.” 

 

“You two are so damn dramatic!” Hansol said, running past with a towel of blankets in his arms. “Yes, he’s a Omega! Now let's go, people, go go go!” Seungcheol chased after Hansol while Junhui sluggishly made his way too. 

 

“My baby is presenting and you wanna lock me away in this tiny ass room?” Jeonghan asked Seokmin, who was attempting to lock all of the Alpha’s away in the smallest bedroom that Jeonghan, Jisoo and Seungcheol had been sharing. Minghao, Mingyu, Wonwoo, Seungkwan, Jihoon, and Jisoo were all sharing beds already and had gone willingly, the only ones still protesting where Jeonghan and Soonyoung. 

 

“Yes, now, bye hyung!” Seokmin said, quickly shutting the door and locking it with a key. “Let’s go, Junnie.” The two of them shuffled into the bedroom. Chan was crying in bed and kicking around his limbs. 

 

“Why do you keep putting blankets on me?” Chan snapped at Hansol. “It’s so hot, I’m burning!” 

 

“You’re gonna want them when you calm down a little and want to nest,” Hansol said calmly, putting the rest of the blankets at the end of the bed for when Chan wanted them later. Junhui knew he would, he himself had snapped at Seungcheol when he tried to bury him with linens when he presented, only to end up wrapped up in them with the other Omega a few hours later. 

 

“I don't want to nest, I want Soonyoung hyung!” Chan certainly yelled it loud enough for the Alpha’s to hear. 

 

“No, Channie.” Seungcheol said, sitting by him and attempting to give him some comfort. “Nothing like that is allowed during your first heat.” 

 

“I want Soonyoung, I want Soonyoung, I want Soonyoung,” Chan said over and over and over again. Eventually, he talked and he cried himself out, and the now five Omega’s cuddled up together in a bed all night long, holding their youngest. Though that did not happen until Junhui went off to the Alpha’s room and came back with one of his sweatshirts for Chan to cling to and smell. 

 

…

 

Jihoon was drinking coffee in the kitchen the next morning. “I heard things I never wanted to hear last night, couldn't you have at least locked us in the backroom so were weren't so crammed together?” He asked Seokmin, who gave him a guilty smile. 

 

“Hey!” Hansol protested. “Chan was presenting, he couldn't help it.”

 

“I’m not talking about Chan,” Jihoon turned a sleepy glare over towards the other Alpha’s, who were all trying to look busy with their breakfast “These bastards all sleep talk when they're having wet dreams and it's gross.” 

 

“How bad could it have been?” Seokmin asked him innocently. 

 

“Jisoo hyung calls Seungcheolie  _ my prince honey thighs _ and I’m pretty sure one of Jun’s idiot’s actually bust a night mid-dream.” Jihoon told Seokmin. 

 

“Oh my fucking god.” Seokmin breathed, while Hansol screamed. 

 

“Speaking of Seungcheol and Junhui,” Soonyoung said quickly clearing his throat before Jihoon could spill any more of last night's events. “Where are they?”

 

“They’re mentoring Channie,” Hansol told him. “Sorry, Lover Boys, they’re gonna be MIA for at least the next week.”

 

Mingyu pouted the entire week. 

 

…..

 

Junhui found Mingyu out laying on the couch. Since the heat had finally finished, he and Seungcheol had also been free to finally leave the room and instantly gone to their mates. 

 

Seungcheol had immediately been pulled out on a date by a whiny Jeonghan and Jisoo, and Junhui came out to find that Minghao and Wonwoo were at Pledis doing something for the upcoming album. Only Mingyu and Soonyoung were home, so while Chan and Soonyoung reunited like they hadn't seen each other in two hundred years and cuddled in bed together, Junhui had thrown himself down on top of Mingyu, who had actually been sleeping. 

 

“You’re heavy,” Mingyu grunted, wrapping his arms around Junhui’s waist. 

 

“Haven't you told me that before?” Junhui asked into his neck, while Mingyu’s hands disappeared underneath Junhui’s sweatshirt. 

 

“Sorry, Wonwoo and Minghao weigh next to nothing, so I get shocked when someone with meat puts themselves on me,” Mingyu said. 

 

“Am I supposed to be offended?”

 

“No baby, I love your body,” Mingyu said. 

 

“Good,” Junhui wiggled on top of Mingyu. “Hey,” he said, making Mingyu look down at him. “I missed you,” Junhui whispered up to him, laying his chin on Mingyu’s chest. 

 

“I missed you too,” Mingyu sighed. “Wonwoo is boring and Minghao is mean to me.” 

 

“You love them,” Junhui said. 

 

“Yeah,” Mingyu admitted. “But I also love you and your pretty face,” 

 

“I love you and your pretty face too,” Junhui said. 

 

Junhui could feel the pounding of Mingyu’s heart against his chest, how suddenly it picked up and beat harder as his cheeks flushed. 

 

“You love me?” Mingyu asked him, softly. 

 

“Of course I do,” Junhui said. 

 

Mingyu’s eyes looked a little wet, and he laughed excitedly. 

 

“Kiss me?” Junhui asked. 

 

Mingyu did, cradling the back of Junhui’s. His lips were warm and rough though like he was trying to eat Junhui alive. Junhui did not mind the passion and excitement and gladly returned his own softer and wet kisses. It took him a moment to realize that the reason why his lips were wet was because Mingyu was crying all over the both of them. 

 

“Why are you crying?” Junhui asked, wiping Mingyu’s face with his sleeve. 

 

“I’ve just wanted this for such a long time,” Mingyu said, smiling brightly through his tears. “I really just love you so much Junhui, and I’m so happy that I have you. And Wonwoo and Minghao too, I love us all being together.” 

 

“I love it too, and I also love you.” Junhui kissed Mingyu’s nose and forehead and cheeks until he stopped crying, and just crushed Junhui to his chest. 

 

“Cuddle pile!” 

 

Junhui shrieked when Minghao threw himself down on top of him. Mingyu was right though, even with his added muscles, he wasn't heavy at all, not even when Wonwoo walked over and silently joined them. After a lot of cursing and whining, the four of them somehow found a comfortable position. Mingyu was on the bottom, with Junhui on top of him, Wonwoo was on top of Junhui and Minghao was squished between them and the couch, his arms and legs were thrown out.

 

“You guys are such idiots, I love you.” 

 

…

 

“I love the kids so much when their quiet and sleeping,” Jeonghan said fondly, as the three eldest watched the cuddling foursome that was all snoring and wrapped around each other. 

 

“I love them when they're finally happy and not being dumb,” Jisoo added. 

 

“I love them all the time,” Seungcheol finished off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ending was really chessy but idk i liked it 
> 
> thank you, everyone, who read and supported this story, I love you all ♡♡♡♡
> 
> this is the first time in actual years I've finished a multi-chaptered fic omg


End file.
